


Help, My Heart's On Fire

by NAGIndustries



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Damien LaVey/Liam de Lioncourt is best ship, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gen, Ha you wish, Haven't used this website in a while, Honestly can be kind of sad some times, I hope, I love writing, M/M, Monster Prom, My new favorite video game ever, Pretty Light-Hearted, SHIIIIIIP, Slow Burn, So much more going on beneath the surface, They'll probably be the main focus of this fic, Upbeat - Freeform, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, best fandom, ship ship ship, sorry Hamilton fans, sorry my dudes, yeeeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGIndustries/pseuds/NAGIndustries
Summary: Damien LaVey realizes he has a crush on a certain piece of hipster trash. And he's not exactly happy about it.  Cue crazy hijinks, amazingly incompetent wingmen (and women!), and a whole lot of fire.





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> AWW YEAH NEW FANFIC!!!!!
> 
> This will be third person omniscient, so I'll be switching POV regularly.  
> We're focusing mostly on the Damien/Liam arc while building on the other characters and their pairings.
> 
> Get readyyyyyyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone bothers Damien about his crush on Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter of my new fic  
> Please enjoy!

This was the fifth time Damien had got into a fist fight this week.

It wasn't his fault, of course.  That obnoxious cyclops had it coming.  How _dare_ he knock over his books during class!  It was like he was asking for Damien's fist in his face.  He probably would've set the loser on fire, but he didn't want detention for the twelfth time in a row.  Also, he'd bet Polly 50 Money that he wouldn't get in trouble today.  However, that encounter had left him _completely_ unsatisfied.  He needed to vent to someone.  _Someone_ who had just happened to be a certain hipster vampire.   

Don't be mistaken.  It's not like Liam was one of the only monsters he felt could calm him down.  _He's such a nerd_ , Damien thought to himself as Liam sat crossed-legged on a desk, staring at his phone with disinterest.

"And so that complete...ugh, I don't even know!" he yelled, pacing back and forth.  "He got dirt on my jacket!  This is my favorite jacket, Liam, don't you understand!?"  Liam looked up at him, both of them well aware he didn't even know if that was his jacket in the first place.  Damien growled as he tossed his jacket at Liam's face.  "Just clean it, will you?"

Liam sighed as he pried Damien's leather jacket off of himself and dusted it off.  He shivered as a chill passed through the room. _Why did Damien have to pick the coldest room in the building to whine in_ , he complained to himself.  Then he glanced down at the now clean jacket in his hands and allowed himself the smallest grin as he put it on.

 "Are you even listening to me?  Liam, are you even listening t-..."  Damien's voice trailed off as he turned to look at Liam, who was wrapped up in Damien's jacket.  It hung loosely on his lanky frame, and Damien couldn't deny the fact that the first thought that popped into his head was:  _wow, that's_ hot.  His face burned as Liam met his gaze.  _"What do you think you're doing, punk?_ "  

"It's cold." Liam replied.  "You might not notice since you're on fire."  Damien looked at his fingers and realized smoke was curling off of his fingers.  He quickly turned it out, blushing even more.  "You can have it back now, if you're done ranting, and we can leave."  

"No, y'know what?  You keep it."

"You sure?  I really don't-"

"I know what I said, nerd!" Damien snapped.  "Keep it!  Just don't wear it around all the time," he added, secretly hoping that Liam would wear it around all the time.  Although he couldn't really accept the reason why.  Liam just shrugged and climbed off of the desk.

"Alright.  See you."  Damien watched Liam quietly slip out of the room, and the classroom seemed just a bit emptier.  _What is wrong with me?  Pull it together!_ he scolded himself.  _I probably just like seeing him look all weak like that.  And tiny...and kind of cute..._

Damien's face paled as he came to an annoying revelation: _I have a crush on Liam._

\----------

Polly was loitering around school with Vera outside of a classroom when she saw Liam walking down the hallway staring at his phone and wearing.....Damien's jacket?  She punched Vera in the shoulder and pointed at him.

"Yo, am I tripping, or is our dork Liam wearing Damien's jacket?"  Vera squinted at Liam, who had now stopped to stare at them.

"What are you doing?"

"No and yes, actually." Vera replied, ignoring him.  "Liam, why are you wearing Damien's jacket?"  Liam just scoffed.

"It's simply what I'm owed.  It was cold in the room Damien decided to throw a hissy fit in."  Vera raised her eyebrows, but he just walked away.  Polly turned to look at her, a mischievous gleam in her eye.  

"You know, boo," she commented.  "Maybe we should talk to Damien tomorrow at lunch.  No specific reason."  Vera grinned at her, her face turning pink with excitement.

"Oh, Polly.  This is why I keep you around."

 ----------

Damien was sitting alone at his table, chewing on a knife, when he was approached by Polly and Vera.  That wouldn't have been too unusual, but they were both wearing some very unsettling grins.  So, actually, everything seemed pretty normal.

"Hey, Damien!" Polly exclaimed, sitting down next to him.  Vera just nodded, trying and failing to hide her smile.

Damien nodded back in response, somewhat unsettled.  He plunged his knife into his steak and ripped into to it, trying to shake off his discomfort.  Vera didn't even seem as disgusted as she usually was when he did this, which just unsettled him even more.  After five whole minutes of silence, Polly couldn't take it anymore.

"Damien, hon, are you and Liam dating?"

Damien choked on his food.  He coughed for a solid minute before spinning around to face Polly.

"What are you _on_ , Polly?  Of course, not."  Vera's smile just grew as she sipped on her glass of wine.

"Oh?  And Liam somehow ended up with a jacket exactly the same as one of yours?  Just entirely by coincidence?"  Damien could feel his face turn pink as he turned to look at a Vera, who had a very smug look on her face.

"I threw my jacket at him, and he decided to steal it.  That twerp has vampire-speed, so he got away." Damien spat, furiously stabbing at his soon-to-be-mutilated steak.  Polly and Vera exchanged disbelieving looks.  If he really wanted to, he could've gotten his jacket back.  "And 'sides, I can get whatever jacket I want, so I didn't really care." he added, noticing his friends' expressions.

"Are you sure, Damien?" Vera asked.  "Are you sure you maybe just-"

"Maybe just _what?_ " Damien cut in sharply, his eyes blazing.  He was more than a little angry right now.  Polly edged back in her chair, and even Vera looked slightly nervous.  

"Oh, nothing." Polly muttered.

"Oh, no, you were about to say something!" Damien yelled.  "Spit it out, you-"

"Damien, what are you doing to them?"

Damien spun around in his seat to find Liam staring at him, and a small spike of disappointment pierced through his anger when he noticed Liam chose not to wear his jacket to school today.

"Nothing they didn't ask for!"

"Oh please, be real with yourself." Liam scoffed.  He seemed calm, but on the inside, he was somewhat worried for his friends' safety.  Okay, maybe just Vera's safety, but that was beside the point.  Not knowing what else to do, he put his hand on Damien's shoulder, trying to keep him from attacking one of them.

"Liam, what are you doing?" Damien hissed, his face heating up again.  But he couldn't stay angry for long; Liam's presence had a calming effect on him.  He slumped back down in his seat, the fire in his eyes replaced with something much softer. 

"Thanks, boo!" Polly exclaimed, but her eyes were fixed on Damien.

"Yeah, thanks, Liam." Vera echoed.  Damien just sneered, and Liam quickly put his hand back down by his side.  Nodding at the trio, he walked away to sit next to an excited Miranda and a cheerful Scott.  When he was out of earshot, Vera stared Damien down.

"Well?"  

Damien sighed, all the fight he'd had a minute ago completely gone. 

"Yeah, yeah, _fine_.  I have a crush on Liam.  Happy?"

" _So_ happy, hon!" Polly squealed, jumping out of her chair.

"Yes, this development is quite enjoyable." Vera agreed.  "And since we're such good friends, we'll get you guys together for prom."

"Yeah, not like you guys only have three weeks."

The three of them looked up to see Brian hovering over them.  Damien swore loudly; that annoying zombie could be so silent when he wanted to.  Polly waved her hand dismissively.

"Psh, it'll be fine.  We'll make Damien so irresistible Liam will fall head over heels for him!  And you'll help us, of course, Brian."

"I will?"

"Yeah!  We're gonna be the best wingman and wingwomen ever!"  

Damien watched his friends (yeah, he counted Brian as a friend, even if he was kind of lame) chatter loudly, sweat dripping down his face.

This was going to go horribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh we're just getting started my dudes


	2. Day 0: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We explore the lives of Brian, Oz, Amira, and Vicky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww yeah  
> Vicky, Oz, Amira and Brian time!!!!  
> Please enjoy!!!

Brian had just walked into his flat when he was tackled by someone.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Vicky exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.  Brian smiled down at her.  Living with her, Oz, and Amira was an amazing experience, if incredibly weird.

"Babe, don't choke him to death."  Amira walked out of the living room, grinning.  Vicky finally let go of him and spun around to cling to Amira.  Brian smiled even brighter.  He and Oz were so excited when their best friends in the world had started dating a month ago.  The three of them walked back into the living room, where Oz was watching Ordinary Things on the t.v.

"Hey, Brian," he said cheerfully.  "How was prom committee?"

"Same as usual.  Liam had to work extra hard today to keep Damien from setting the table on fire."  Oz perked up at the mention of Damien's name.

"Damien was there?"

"Yeah."  Brian said, placing his backpack onto the floor.  "He was there to..."  Now _what am I supposed to say_ , he thought, his words trailing off.  _To spend more time with Liam?_   Damien would beat the guts out of him!  "He was there to, and I quote: 'Make sure this year's Monster Prom ends up as amazing as him.'  Since he's going, of course."

"Damien's going to prom?"

"Yeah.  Why do you care?".  Amira and Vicky snickered loudly as Oz blushed.

"'Cause Ozzy-Wozzy has an wittie-bittie crush on that demon dude!" Vicky giggled.  Oz blushed even more and put his face in his hands.  Brian, on the other hand, looked at the three of them, his eyes wide.

"Really?" he asked, incredulously.  Oz nodded slightly.  _Well this puts a dent in my plan._   He sat down next to Oz on the couch, quickly followed by Vicky and Amira.  He stared blankly at the t.v, his thoughts elsewhere.

Looks like he needed a new plan.

\----------

Oz was washing his face, getting ready to hit the sack.  After brushing his teeth, he peeked into one of the two bedrooms in their flat.  Vicky was spread out on the bed, snoring loudly, while Amira cuddled next to her, hugging her tightly.  Oz felt warm on the inside, happy that his friends were so happy together.  Then he turned to around to enter his and Brian's shared bedroom, and was surprised to see light peeking out from under the door.

"Brian?" he said softly as he opened the door.  Brian was hunched over his desk, a look of frustration on his face.  It faded away as he turned to look up at Oz.

"Oh, yeah, just...working on something."  Oz thought that sounded kind of suspicious, but he didn't want to pry.  "I kind of want to work on it a bit more.  I'll head to bed at around 12:00 A.M.  You, on the other hand, should head to sleep _right now_.  I'm the only one in this house who only needs four hours of sleep, maximum, to function."  He quietly slipped out of the room, switching off the lights.  Oz sighed, fighting a smile off of his face.  He stood in the darkness for another minute before collapsing onto his bed.  _And_ picking his phone off of the bedside table.  He scrolled through his Instagram halfheartedly for a few minutes before landing on a picture that really piqued his interest.

It was a picture of an excited looking Damien sitting next to a bored looking Liam in Liam's apartment with the caption: 'Beating this noob at Mario Kart 8!!!'  Oz grinned, and he could feel his face growing warmer.  _That demon dork is so handsome!_ he thought to himself, trying to keep his emotions in check.  He loved the way Damien's yellow eyes sparkled when he laughed, how his tale flicked back and forth when he was excited, how amazing he looked in everything he wore...Oh god, he was head over heels in love.  He looked back at the picture, wishing he was sitting between the two of them, cuddling Damien while pretending to get angry at Liam whenever he beat Damien at the game.  This fantasy of his filled him with determination.

He, Oz, would try his best to woo the demon prince.

\----------

Brian was sitting at the dining room table, staring blankly at his journal.

Alright, maybe it was kind of like a diary to him.  But it was a nice looking one, okay?!  It was bound with soft emerald green leather, and it was filled with hundreds of both blank and lined sheets of paper.  He flipped to the first page of his diary, which was filled with the many facts he'd picked up on during his time at Monster High.

_Polly Geist has a crush on Vera Oberlin_

_Vera Oberlin has a crush on Polly Geist_

_Valerie Oberlin may or may not have a crush on the Slayer (Aaravi)_

_Aaravi is a hard person to learn about_

_Scott Howl is a sweetheart who deserves the world; crush unknown_

_Miranda Vanderbilt has a crush on one of her best friends_

_Damien LaVey has a crush on Liam de Lioncourt_

_Valerie will sell you anything for the right price_

_Damien will set anyone on fire for you if you give him a packet of sour gummy worms_

_Liam used to be a part of the Coven; he still misses them_

And now he had to add a new fact:

_Oz has a crush on Damien_

Oh yeah, Brian already knew Damien had a crush on Liam, even before Damien had known and accepted it.  He'd known it since the end of junior year when Damien had stared at Liam for a second too long when he came out of the gym locker room.  He could just see the look in Damien's eyes as Liam walked around awkwardly in his gym clothes, like he was seeing him for the first time.

But Oz's crush.  This complicated things.

He didn't want to disappoint any of his friends.  _But how?_ He scribbled and crossed out multiple things in his diary, ideas springing to life and shriveling up simultaneously.  Then suddenly, a plan hit him full force in the head.  He would get Damien to fall for Oz, and since Liam didn't like Damien back yet, he wouldn't feel sad.  A smile spread across Brian's face as he jotted down his scheme.

He was going to make  _everyone_ happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, yeah, right  
> Nice try though, Brian


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Damien just hang out with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw just some soft cheerful stuff for y'all today
> 
> mostly
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING* (Don't read if you don't want spoilers)  
> Someone has a panic attack at the end so if you don't want to read that just read the notes at the bottom of the chapter

Liam woke up to find Damien's head in his lap.

He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked back down.  Yup, still there.  He sat there for another minute before the events of yesterday caught up with him.  He and Damien were playing Mario Kart 8 and probably fell asleep before he had a chance to kick Damien out of his apartment.  Liam looked down at the alarm clock on his side table: 8:37 A.M.  Considering it was a Saturday, he didn't really care, but he should probably wake Damien up.  _On second thought_...Damien _was_ much quieter when he was asleep.  It would be better for him to just let Damien be.  So of course now was the perfect moment for Damien to start fidgeting uncomfortably.  _Ugh, he can't do anything that benefits me, even in his sleep._   Liam paused for a moment before he cautiously started running his hand through Damien's hair.  Damien froze for a second before relaxing again, leaning into Liam.

"Well.  That was simple enough," he muttered to himself.  Using his left hand, he grabbed his remote control and turned on the t.v.  "Oh, nice, Steven Universe is on.  I love this episode."  Steven Universe was one of his mainstream guilty pleasures, even if he'd never admit it to any of his friends.  It's not like they wouldn't care after a day.  He let himself get caught up in the show, enjoying the quiet tranquility of the morning where all he could hear was the show, the muted sound of cars driving by, and the occasional tweeting of birds.  He wouldn't mind in the slightest if he time decided to freeze during this moment.  What could ruin the peace?

Damien woke up to find Liam running his hand through his hair.

He blinked, confused.  _What?_ It took him a moment to get his bearings.  He was lying down on Liam, who was staring at the t.v and, yes, actually _running his hand through Damien's hair_.  Damien could feel his face heating up as he turned his head to get a better look at Liam.

"Liam, what are you _doing?_ " he hissed.  Liam quickly turned of the t.v and put his hands back in his lap.

"Trying to get you to stay asleep.  I don't know if you've noticed, but you're very irksome sometimes."  Damien's rolled his eyes, reluctantly pushing himself off of Liam's lap.  Liam got up after him and rummaged through his fridge.  

"Man, why do you even need a fridge?" Damien asked, stretching, trying not to stare at Liam, who was wearing a too-big plain white t-shirt and a pair of black leggings.  

"I keep vials of blood in their."

"Vials?  Who even has vials anymore?"

"Me.  I also keep it in glass jars." he replied impassively.  "So, do you want to hang out?"  He didn't really want to hang out, thus cementing his friendship with Damien and bringing on a whole truckload of emotions, but he felt obligated to.

Damien turned around, and against all rational thought, stared at Liam blankly.  Liam looked back up at him, his yellowish eyes gleaming with the beginnings of confusion.  Damien's opened his mouth, but no words came out.  He and Liam usually never hung out anywhere that wasn't school or Liam's apartment.

"What?"

"I _said_ , do you want to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got that part." Damien spat, shaking his head.  "Why?"  Damien's question didn't do anything to combat Liam's confusion.  In fact, it just increased it.  _What's going on with him?_

"Maybe because we're friends?" Liam said, raising his eyebrows.  "If you don't want to-"

"No, I do!" Damien cleared his throat.  "I mean, sure, whatever.  I'm already in a decent outfit anyway.”

"Okay.  Let me change."  Taking a swig from his vial of blood, he took off his shirt and flung it towards the floor.  Damien's jaw fell open.

"Dude, sick scars!"

Liam blinked and looked down at his body.  _Oh.  Right_.  Countless scars crisscrossed over his body, as well as numerous mostly-healed bullet wounds.  He really didn't want to talk about them.  He had only stopped having his torturous nightmares a decade ago, and some days he could still smell the smoke and ash and blood from days past.  But, seeing the look in Damien's eyes, he felt that he had to.

"Thanks." he replied, plastering a smile onto his face.  "Do you...?"

" _Yes_ , I want to hear about how you got them!" Damien exclaimed excitedly.  A bit of authenticity crept into his smile as Damien looked him up and down, awe clearly painted all over his face. 

"I got this one in the Revolutionary War." Liam explained, pointing at a thin line going from the top of his right shoulder to a spot right in the middle of the left side of his chest.  "I was fighting with a redcoat and he got me with his bayonet."  He shivered, he soldier's hateful eyes flashing in his vision.  "I got this bullet wound-" he pointed to a large mark right above his gut "-from a gunfight in the 1980's."  He could picture his friend and his rival standing in front of each other in that dark alley, their guns flashing.   "And this one-" he turned around, running his hand down his back, tracing that familiar scar, that thick line that went from the nape of his neck to the spot right above the left side of his waist.  "This one-"  He could feel his breathing getting more shallow.  All he could see was slate blue.  Blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue.  He hunched over, grabbing one of his chairs.  _Liam, it's fine, you're over it, it's been centuries, calm down calm down calm down calm down CALM DOWN CALM DOWN CALM DOWN CALM DO-_

Damien was sitting down next to Liam, horrified.  The vampire crouched down on the floor, his head between his knees, screaming to himself.  He felt useless; what was he supposed to do?  In a fit of insanity, he began shaking Liam.

"Liam!  Liam!  LIAM!" he yelled back.  Liam's eyes snapped open, and he remained frozen for a few more seconds before pushing himself up off of the ground.  He ran into his bedroom, and by the time Damien had got up to go after him, Liam reappeared in the living room wearing his classic white button-up shirt, purple suspenders, yellow bow-tie and brown pants.  His face was wiped of all previous emotion, and it reminded Damien of a mask.  Fixing up his manbun and quickly reapplying his anti-sun cream, he grabbed his keys, slipped on his shoes, and walked towards his door.

"...Liam?" Damien said hesitantly.  Liam turned to him, staring at him blankly.  "Are you...okay?  Do you need me to torture some redcoats or people from the 1980's or...or...the person who gave you that pretty cool scar on your back?"  Damien became even more nervous when Liam's eyes darkened and he pushed his door open.

"No.  Get out of my apartment.  We're going to the mall.  I'm inviting Miranda and Scott."

"Are you sure?  I think we should probably talk about-"

"Sors de mon appartement."

Damien, getting the message, obliged, and walked next to Liam all the way down to the parking lot.  Liam stared at his phone the whole time, regret coursing through his body.  _How could I have let the past ruin me like that?  It had happened so long ago, anyway..._ Shaking his head, he promised he wouldn't let his emotions show in front of people.  He glared at Damien, who was looking anywhere but at him.   _Never again._

But for now, everywhere he looked he could see it.

Slate blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha  
> I'm a filthy liar  
> If you're here all you need to know is Liam had a panic attack and is visualizing the color slate blue everywhere  
> This may or may not be important later


	4. Day 1: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so um  
> Sorry for last chapter  
> This is just gonna be chill and fluff  
> Not lying  
> promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Scott time, losers!

"Liam!" 

Liam and Damien turned around to see Miranda running up to them in the parking lot with Scott bounding after her.  She held out her hand expectantly, and Liam, amused, took it in his own and kissed it.  Damien rid himself of his concern for a moment, jealousy coursing through his veins as Miranda grinned and Liam smiled softly.  Then, without a moment's hesitation, she wrapped her arms and legs around him in a bone crushing hug.

"Miranda, get off of me." Liam said, feigning annoyance.  When she continued to cling to him, he sighed and hefted her onto his shoulders.

"Thank you, Liam!" she exclaimed cheerfully.  "You are excellent at performing your peasant duties."

"Oh, come off it, princess." Damien spat, scuffing his shoe on the ground.  Miranda turned to him, offended, and was about to respond when someone knocked the aggravated demon off his feet.

"Hey, buddy!" Scott cried out.  He then looked up to see Liam, who was trying not to burst into laughter.  "Hey, other buddy!"

"Hey, Scott."

"Scottie!" Miranda cried out, beckoning for him.  Scott bounded up to her and hoisted her off of Liam, licking her face joyfully while she giggled.  Damien pushed himself off the ground, somewhat relieved.  He had forgotten Miranda and Scott had been dating for the past month now.  

"Vera and Polly are gonna be next."  Damien blinked.  Liam was watching their Scott spin Miranda in a circle, his classic smirk on his face.  Damien snickered to himself, crossing his arms.

"Ya think?"

"Oh, yeah.  First it was Amira and Vicky, right?  I think Vicky asked her.  Then, not to be outdone, Miranda asked Scott out a day later with fireworks.  So, it'll be those two next."

"Why not Brian and Oz?"  Liam looked up at him incredulously.  

"Are you kidding?" he said, rolling his eyes.  "Even if they _do_ like each other, Oz is a nervous wreck and Brian's so apathetic it hurts.  It would take, like, a year."

”Yeah, and Brian _is_ kind of cute.”

Brian was _not_ kind of cute.  In Damien’s opinion, he was on the same level as a rotting lump of flesh.  He just wanted to see Liam’s reaction to that statement.

”What, want him for yourself?” Liam teased.

”Maybe.” Damien replied.   _No_.  “But that’s none of your business, loser.”  Liam just shrugged; his face darkened as he looked up at Damien.  Damien’s heart jumped for a second as he wondered if he was seeing Liam display a hint of jealousy before remembering their fight just a half hour ago.  He scratched his neck awkwardly as Liam turned away to face Miranda.

"Want to go inside, Miranda?  Scott?"

"Yes, of course!  Let us go inside!"

"Yeah, bro!"  Scott charged forward towards the mall with Miranda still in his arms, leaving Liam and Damien in the dust.   Liam slowly walked after them, his eyes glued to his phone, and Damien was left to trail behind him, trying not to die of embarrassment.   The two of them had just passed through Boomingdale's and reached the interior stores of the mall when Liam finally decided to speak again.

"I suppose Brian is kind of cute."  

Damien stopped in his tracks.

" _What?_ "  Liam continued to stare at his phone in a casual manner and walk down the array of stores.  When he realized Damien was still standing in place with smoke coiling around his ears, he uncomfortably shuffled back to him.

"What do you mean, ' _what_ '?  He's cute, that's all."  He shrugged.  "There are a lot of cute guys at school."

 _Not for long_ , Damien thought angrily, setting his hand aflame.  He looked around angrily, as if searching for someone guy at school to set on fire.   Liam, completely unaware of what Damien was doing, scanned the stores around them as he looked for Miranda and Scott. 

"I guess you're kind of cute as well, unfortunately, as you're completely _braid-dead_ in every other aspect." Liam said in a bored tone.  "Being attractive really doesn't make up for all your other flaws.  And believe me, there are _many._ "  Damien froze, and the fire on his hand exploding in a shower of flames and sparks.  _Liam thought he was_...cute?  His face turned as red as his flames and his anger was replaced with ridiculous glee.  

"Uhhh...."

"Oh, there they are!" Liam exclaimed.  "In that restaurant Blood and Burgers.  It's so hard to notice and barely anyone knows about it."  A satisfied grin spread across his face.  "It's so wonderfully obscure!  Let's go immediately, before anyone else notices it's location.  A lot of monsters seem to be standing around here."  What Liam didn't realize was that all those monsters were there to stare at the cute vampire and demon who were very well known at Spooky High.  (It might also have been because the demon's hand looked like a raging inferno, but who can say?)  Before Damien could make his brain function properly and get some words out of his mouth, Liam grabbed his not burning hand and ran at an incredible speed towards the restaurant.  Damien finally released the flame in his other hand, but now his brain had stopped working completely because _Liam was holding his hand._   A dopey grin spread across his face as the two of them rocketed into Blood and Burgers, leaving the normal shoppers confused and disappointed, and the students of Spooky High to wonder what crazy shenanigans Liam and Damien would get up to today . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha epic  
> Continuation next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic, my dudes!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!!!


End file.
